


ocean

by sevensakuraseas



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/pseuds/sevensakuraseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lao knows something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocean

Every morning Lao looks out at his new life and thinks something is missing.

He doesn’t miss being a princess. He doesn’t miss Japan. He doesn’t miss Canada. Australia isn’t pleasant, but Lao looks at it with his heart overflowing _pride compassion hatred love longing duty_. He never liked the sea but as the fences come down Lao’s watching with longing. He never liked swimming yet he runs to the beach, he dives in despite his clothes, and floats in the water feeling safe. Like the ocean will always guide him, protect him, hold him.

Once his feet are on land Lao forgets why it felt like home. He feels the ripples of water through his body like the chords of a song.

At night, he dreams about olive-toned hands all over his body and there’s an annoyingly beautiful voice whispering in his ear as they meld in to a beautiful symphony of words Lao longs to hear despite never wanting to hear them from anybody.

 _I love you_.

When he wakes up there’s tears in his eyes and a name on his lips. Before he gives it voice the name fades and he’s left to wonder who it is he’s missing.


End file.
